prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Tunisia
Basics There are three mobile operators in Tunisia: *'ooredoo' (formerly Tunisiana) *'Tunisie Télécom' *'Orange' All 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G in the populated areas on 2100 MHz up to HSDPA speed like in Europe, 4G/LTE has started in 2016 in major towns on all three providers in 800 and 1800 MHz (B3, B20) and gives theoretical speeds of up to 150 Mbps. Generally, Tunesian 4G coverages and speeds are pretty good for an African country at average 18 Mbps and 61% of the time according to OpenSignal in 2018, but can't match those of Europe or Asia. Tunisie Télécom and Ooredoo are both on par and have the best network. Orange has a slightly smaller network, but still reaches 87% of the population with 3G and is heavily investing into 4G/LTE deployment. Lycamobile '''launched as first MVNO in the country on Tunisie Télécom in 2015 and '''Wantany Telecom '''is supposed to follow in 2018. When buying a SIM card, you need to show your passport at the point of purchase for registration. Starters are sometimes as low as free in airports or only 1 DT or can be up to 10 DT with some credit or allowances pre-loaded. You can top-up at kiosks starting from 1 DT, but it's common that you will be charged about 10% of the face value for getting this service. '''ooredoo (formerly Tunisiana) Ooredoo has rebranded the Tunisiana label a few years ago. Their network is generally on par with Tunesie Télécom what coverage and speed is concerned: 2G 3G 4G coverage map. They remain market leader with a 43% user share in 2015 and a 99% coverage on 3G. 4G/LTE was started in 2016 and seems to be the fastest network in the country. Availability Their SIM card is sold at their sales points (locator) in different plans that don't make a big difference for data, but only for the bonus system. Here are some examples: * 3jeja: ''gives out a bonus of 250 MB for every 1 DT top-up. Base rate is 4 millimes per MB, activation: *4444# * ''1000: gives a bonus of 1000% for every top-up of 5 DT or more and 400 % for every top-up of lees than 5 DT, activation: *140# Data feature packages Default data rate is 0.4 DT per 100 KB. They offer the following data packages: To activate use code *124# choose the package and "activer l'offre" or on your online account. Packages don't auto-renew, they have to be booked again, except the 0.5 DT bundle. (*) = these offers are marked as promotion. For Facebook data up to 1 GB per month you can add by *124# a Facebook plus plan for 3 DT. Holiday SIM Ooredoo offers a Holiday SIM for tourists that is valid for 90 days. Top-ups are available for 5 DT (plus 100 % bonus), 10 DT (plus 200 % bonus) and 25 DT (plus 400 % bonus). The Holiday SIM is sold for 10 DT with 10 DT airtime credit, but has no internet included. You will be offered 800 MB at 2 DT if you have consumed more than 7 DT already. Note that this offer is not so good compared to their local portfolio. Data-only SIM For data-only they offer different SIMs. One bundle called Clé 4G prépayée with a 4G USB dongle (Huawei E3372) at 40 DT including 5 GB for 2 months and 3 GB night use (10pm-1am). All regular data packages mentioned above can be added. Their Clé 3G prépayée consists of a 3G USB dongle (Huawei 3531) at 15 DT with 3 GB for 30 days. Alternatively, they also offer a Data SIM without the dongle which can be added by the same packages. 'More info' * APN: internet.ooredoo.tn * Website in French: http://www.ooredoo.tn/ 'Tunisie Télécom' The incumbent (and partly state-owned) operator in the country has recently become the no.2 network what number of subscribers is concerned with a 34% share in 2015. 4G/LTE is available at the same rates as 3G in the areas of Greater Tunis (Tunis, Ariana, Ben Arous, Mannouba), Bizerte, Sousse and Sfax in 2016 spreading to the rest of the country. TT is more or less on par with Ooredeoo. Availability Their prepaid SIM card is sold at their sales points (list). They only differ in their bonus scheme attached. You can top-up with e-tickets sold in many stores from 1 to 20 DT. A service charge of 10% is added. A recharge of 5 DT is valid for 3 months, of 10 DT for 6 months to top-up type *123*#. If you plan to keep your SIM card alive from outside of Tunisia with recharge vouchers don't forget to turn on roaming during your stay in Tunisia. *117*1# to turn on roaming. Check balance by *122# and number by *146#. Data feature packages Out of package charge is 0.001 DT per 10 KB. Better buy one of their regular data packs on 2G/3G and 4G (dial *140# for the list): Credit can be checked by *122# , data credit by *122*2#. (*) = labeled as promotion. Tourist SIM Their tourist SIM is sold for 10 DT or 3.50 € and coms with 1 GB data for 7 days, 5 DT pre-loaded credit to spend and 50% reductions on calls to Europe and North America. For more data you can add the packages mentioned above. The tourist SIM is valid for 90 days only and can't be extended any further in time. Data-only SIM Their data-only SIM in up to 4G too is managed through your online account (mon compte). Standard rate is 0.01 DT per 10 KB. They offer a 4G USB dongle called Clé 4G Prepayée for 40 DT including 5 GB for 2 months at 40 DT. These packages called forfaits dim@net pre''can be added 'More info' * APN: internet.tn * Websites in French: http://www.tunisietelecom.tn/ and http://www.tt4g.tn/ 'Orange''' Tunisie Orange Tunesie is the smallest network operator in the country and doesn't have a tourist offer yet. It has a share of 23% in 2015, but grows rapidly. 4G/LTE has already started in at least 20 cities in 2016. It's popular amongst data users as it gives good speeds as long as you have coverage. Availability Their SIM card is available at their shops (locator) for 5 DT. Loading the card can be done in chunks of 5 DT (1 DT on some plans). Load at least 5 DT and get a bonus as described in the SMS. Check your balance with *101#. At the international airport of Tunis SIM cards are sometimes given out for free as you enter baggage claim. You can top them up at the Orange kiosk outside in the arrivals hall. They can cut SIMs to nano there too. Plans called Zen, Tehabbel, Edawa5, 3ajab, 3alami, Boouj or Connecti don't have a base rate. On the Zen and 3alami plans you get 1 GB for 1 month after having consumed at least 10 DT on Tehabbel and 3ajab 700 MB as bonus on Boouj even 2 GB for a 7 DT consumption. On Connecti you will get 5 DT for calls as bonus after having used 5 DT for data (1.25 GB). On their data-focused Connecti 0.4 DT per MB is their default rate which is the lowest. You can switch to this plan for 2 DT by *111# -> 1 -> 4 and choose Connecti. 'Data feature'.packages By *400# you enable data on the default rate valid on all plans. 100 MB per day until midnight at 0.4 DT. This option auto-renews every day. To stop, type *400*3#. Their data packs work with every prepaid SIM plan. Activation by typing *120*3# for the data packa and *120*4# for the data and voice packs: One day means until midnight of that day. To check data consumption, type *120*5#. For Facebook, Twitter, Linkedin, Instagram and Foursquare apps only they have the following options: * 225 MB for 7 days: 0.9 DT * 375 MB for 7 days: 1.5 DT * 750 MB for 30 days: 3 DT * 1 GB for 30 days: 5 DT * 3 GB for 30 days: 12 DT As a promotion they also sell these two larger packages of general internet data: * 25 GB for 30 days: 25 DT * 55 GB for 30 days: 50 DT These options can be activated through *124#, they auto-renew, to stop dial *124*10#, to check balances *124*9#. Data-only SIM Like their competitors, they offer a 3G and dongle together with a data-only SIM card called Pack Clé 3G/4G. These data packages called Clé 3G/4G passes can be added: More info * APN: weborange * Tethering: yes * Website in French: http://www.orange.tn/ Lycamobile '''Tunesie Lycamobile is the first MVNO in the country that started in 2015 and already reached 130,000 customers in its first 6 months. It uses the network of Tunisie Télécom on 2G and 3G and now on 4G/LTE too. '''Availability For a start, it's be sold in about 68,000 outlets, where you can top-up too. As usual, the SIM card is free, but you are expected to make a recharge rightaway. Lycamobile has signed a strategic partnership with La Poste in 2020, which will see the postal service sell Lycamobile products via its retail branches. You can top-up online too by international credit card. They offer big bonuses for top-us, but this bonus credit can't be used for data passes. Check balance by *137#. Data feature packages There seems to be no data outside of packages. These packages for data are offered: When you have used up all data, you can buy a new package anytime (which is unusual with Lycamobile) or will be charged at the default rate. More info * APN: data.lycamobile.tn * Username: lmtn * Password: plus * As usual with Lycamobile tethering seems to be blocked * Website in English: http://www.lycamobile.tn/en/ Telecom '''scheduled for 2018 Watany Telecom is to become the 2nd MVNO in Tunisia after Lycamobile, with the official launch of the service scheduled for 2018. The new entrant will use the network of Tunisie Telecom and will primarily target the Libyan community in the country. Category:Africa Category:Country Category:Orange Category:Lycamobile Category:Ooredoo Category:9/18